


Wiedergänger

by ThatBritishBoy



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Herbert is scary, M/M, Mentions of Graf, Mentions of Sarah - Freeform, Mentions of the Professor, dont offend a vampire, fangs, threatening to bite, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBritishBoy/pseuds/ThatBritishBoy
Summary: Alfred searches the castle alone after his nightmare, and what he finds instills fear within him.Herbert explains to a human the difference between a vampire and a monster.





	Wiedergänger

Alfred had woken with a start from his seemingly too real nightmare. His hands were shaking and he groaned at the cold sweat dripping down his back. It made the cheap fabric of his shirt cling to his skin. He could still feel the hands touching him much to his horror, his own shaking fingers going to his neck, dropping the cross he had been clutching to do so. His delicate fingers traced every inch of pale skin before relaxing as no bite marks were found. 

He fell back into the downy pillows once more, eyes making their way to the large windows in their bedroom. Daylight. The professor and he were safe now. No worries about the Graf and his son lurking about, as long as their scientific assumptions were correct. His eyes had almost fluttered shut before snapping back open. Sarah! Now was the perfect time to find her!

He turned to were the professor lay snoring, his breath making his moustache twitch. Despite Alfred’s absolute terror he giggled at the sight quickly covering his mouth so not to wake the old man. 

Alfred climbed from the large bed, not before checking underneath of course. That dream still felt all too real. He gathered his things before pulling on his shoes and jacket. His hands fidgeting to straighten himself up in case he did find his darling Sarah. Tucking the stake and mallet into his inner coat pockets.

He looked back at the professor. Should he wake him? The poor old man had traveled for so far, he was probably exhausted and this was by far the best bed they’d slept in. With an anxious sigh, Alfred tucked his cross into the professor’s hands before hurrying from the room. Only stopping so that the large doors wouldn’t slam. 

He would do this! For Sarah!

****

The halls of the castle seemed far more like stone labyrinth filled with spiders than any home of a Graf and his son. Dusty webs decorated the ceilings like some horrific and dirty garland. How ever did the two live like this? 

He had figured after seeing the way the von Krolock’s dressed and presented themselves, their house would have somewhat reflected it, especially with the grandeur of the ceilings, the gothic pitches in the roof, and the magnificent chandeliers. He figured at least the Erbgraf would have decorated. Alas it was cobwebs and more… cobwebs… it was as if no one really loved in this castle at all?

Alfred sighed this was nothing like the adventure he and Sarah had spoken of. By about the fourth hallway, or wait was this the first one again, Alfred had realised he was very lost. With an exasperated huff he leaned against the stone walls hoping to collect himself.

… the castle had secret passageways…

Of course it did. Nothing else seemed normal about this place, why not include secret passageways out of old mystery novels. 

Alfred slowly stood from his place on the cold floors. Why were the stones damp? Oh god. Alfred closed his eyes and counted to ten before slowly brushing off his now somewhat, damp bum. 

His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness around him, as he blinked. Placing one hand against the stone wall he began down the hall before him. He managed to only slip twice from scaring himself. Thankfully there were no mice within the castle, much to his surprise. Cobwebs galore but forbid mice. Not that he could complain really. 

The hallway opened up to a staircase, and to Alfred horror lead down into the darkest parts of the castle. His heart was racing as he took each step down. He froze as he came to the bottom of the steps.

Alfred realised what he was truly looking at. Just a meter away, shining from the candles on the wall, we’re too obscenely large coffins. Alfred couldn’t breath, his heart had quiet possibly stopped. 

They shined from the silver details. These were no ordinary coffins, and Alfred believed this was no ordinary crypt. He took a deep breath before stepping over to the first coffin, reading the memorial on the lid, here lies Graf Johannes von Krolock. His hands shook but he didn’t dare open the lid. Perhaps the Graf just had a sick sense of humour, perhaps he had purchased these coffins for preparation of his future death. It was obvious the Graf has some fascination of death, there was no way he was actually laying in the coffin. 

Alfred, hands shaking and heart in his throat, approached the second coffin. There, in the same scrawling script read, Erbgraf Herbert von Krolock. There was definitely no reason for the son of the Graf to own a coffin. He seemed much more ecstatic about living than his father.

Alfred gently pushed the lid, flinching when it made a noise. He had to see, he had to prove that the Graf and his son were not within these great coffins. As the light opened up revealing, soft lavender satin lining Alfred breathed a sigh of relief, that was until he opened the coffin the rest of the way and found the blonde haired viscount asleep within. Alfred clamped a hand over his mouth to keep the scream from coming out. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, and then twenty, and then thirty. Finally he was able to open his eyes once again only to find two lovely ice coloured eyes staring at him. 

Alfred wanted to scream but he didn’t wish to wake the count. He took a quick step back only to have a long pale hand grab his wrist. Perhaps he would faint after all. This fingers wrapped carefully around his thin arm before a blonde head appeared over the coffins edge. Herbert grinned at him and he felt the blood leave his face. He was probably as pale as the viscount. 

The viscount was suddenly standing before him, leaning in far too close. Alfred wrenched his hand away from him holding it to his chest. He whimpered softly as he rubbed his wrist. His eyes meeting the viscount’s. 

“I’m so happy you came to visit me.” Herbert purred, tracing a fingernail across Alfred’s jaw. He leaned in. “I’d love for you to join me Alfred.” He whispered. Alfred found himself pressed against the coffin, his back aching as he attempted to lean away from the other. 

“I-I’m sorry I can’t.” He whispered hands shaking. This was truly a mistake. He should have stayed with the professor. 

“What a shame.” Herbert pouted, “I could just eat you up.” Alfred squeaked eyes squeezing shut as his hands shook violently. He leaned away from Herbert, doing his best not to look the vampire in the eyes. The professor warned him vampires could seduce and hypnotise their prey. But then he wouldn’t see his death coming! “W-wiedergänger!” He gasped as he opened his eyes and saw those shining pearly fangs behind pretty pink lips. 

Herberts expression changed quickly from delight to snarling disgust. He pulled away, flipping his hair. “Wiedergänger?!” He snapped. “How dare you?” He growled lowly bearing his teeth as his nose wrinkled in disgust. 

“W-what?” Alfred squeaked, straightening as Herbert stepped away. The taller boy’s hands were flying rapidly as he spoke. “I may be a vampire but I’m no monster.” He hissed in disgust. 

“V-vampire?!” Alfred exclaimed as the other out right admitted it. They were real! The professor was right! Vampires existed. 

“Wiedergänger!” He yelled snapping Alfred back to attention. “I’ll show you a Wiedergänger!” He grabbed Alfred pushing him up against the wall very suddenly. “I’ll show you a monster like a Wiedergänger.” He snapped at him. Alfred was shaking. “Wiedergänger…” He shook his head.

“Sweet Alfred a Wiedergänger, does not have any humanity. Do you understand? They do not care for the living.” He had his teeth far too close to Alfred’s neck to be comfortable. “They take what they want.” He hissed showing those shiny fangs once more. Alfred could feel his knees buckle. 

“Please.” He whispered but Herbert did not move away. “They kill for fun, for pleasure.” He whispered into Alfred’s ear. “They are the real monsters of the night.” He pulled Alfred’s head back revealing his neck. “They look like death, and wreak of it too.” He leaned in close, breath grazing his neck. “And they care not for the human soul.” 

Herbert suddenly kissed his neck. “But I am no Wiedergänger. I still have my soul… what little is left.” He cupped Alfred’s cheek. “I am no monster mon chére.” Herbert pressed a final kiss to Alfred’s lips before the human boy fainted in his arms.

Herbert smiled down at him. “My poor human… someday you will learn.” He cooed before taking the boy back to his room himself. 

Once the boy was back in bed, cross in hand, Herbert left him with a final kiss and a sweet dream. He would be none the wiser to what had happened within the crypt, though perhaps he would learn not to call one a monster.


End file.
